Locked up
by twilightchic82
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after Renee gets remarried to Phil. Her boyfriend Jasper moves with her since he graduated a year before. Bella starts working at the city jail where Edward is locked up until his trial begins on his murder charges.
1. Chapter 1

Locked up

Preface: Bella moves to Forks from Arizona after Renee gets remarried and Jasper has graduated the year prior so he moves to Forks with her until she graduates and they can start college the next fall together. Bella is working as a correctional officer at the city jail where Edward is locked up under murder charges while he waits to go to trial.

BPOV

"So this is the visitation room where the inmates visit with family and friends. The glass is bulletproof and completely sealed around the edges so nothing can come in or go out. They talk through the phone receivers." Charlie explained as we walked through the visitation room consisting of 5 chairs. Seeing as how Forks was a small town the jail was small and did not house many guests at any given time.

I had just moved to Forks a couple of weeks ago to live with Charlie after my mom Renee had remarried and was on the road with her new husband Phil the baseball player. Luckily my boyfriend Jasper had moved here with me and since he was a year older he had graduated last year and did not have to worry about getting permission to move. I started thinking about Jasper and how much I could not wait until I graduated so that we could start college together next year and be on our own. I came back to my senses when I realized Charlie was still talking to me trying to get my attention.

"Bella are you even listening to me? I know you are bored and don't want to be here any more than I do but you said you wanted a job and this is the best paying job that allows you to study on the clock." Charlie explained.

"Sorry Dad. Just blanked out for a second. I'm listening." I felt myself blushing from being caught not paying attention.

We walked into the booking office where Charlie continued to show me the finger printing machine, camera for mug shots, uniform closet, and supply room for the jail. Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks, so when I moved here and wanted a job to save up some extra money, he arranged for me to work in the jail after school to get some work experience and be able to study at the same time. Once we finished looking around the booking office Charlie decided to give me a complete tour of the holding cells and areas where the few inmates we had were housed.

"Bella, we are about to go where the inmates are. Do not touch them, talk to them, give them anything, or take anything from them. Do you understand? They may talk to you or make rude remarks, just ignore them and move on." Charlie said.

"I know Dad. We have been over this any times. I am 18 and not a kid."

"Ok. There is one cell especially I want you to avoid unless there is an emergency or you are doing your regular checks with another guard. Sep cell 1 has an inmate named Edward Cullen in it. He is in here for murder. His trial begins in a few months and we are holding him here until the trial is over. He is accused of murdering 25 people who went missing last year and then suddenly turned up in strange places with their bodies completely drained of blood. He is a sweet talker and will try to convince you of his innocence every chance he gets. Just ignore him and keep walking."

"Ok dad. Let's get this tour started so you can get back to work and I can get to work and studying."

And the tour begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Locked up

Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. SM owns them and I am just giving them something to do in their off time between movies

BPOV

And the tour begins.

Charlie takes me down the main hall of the jail. There are a couple of halls on the right where there are some separate cells used for inmates that have to be kept apart from other inmates. There are only about 50 beds in the whole jail, and we rarely use more than 10 or 15 at a time. Most people come in on the weekend for being drunk and are out in a few hours or couple of days at most. Every once in awhile we will get someone in for theft or assault but that is not very often. Forks is a quiet little town for the most part. Quiet and boring.

Charlie shows me the male's cells and the female's cells. Then we get to the cell that Charlie told me to avoid when I can. The cell that holds the famous Edward Cullen. It is on the left almost at the end of the hall. As we approach it Charlie goes into his over protective Dad spill again.

"Bella, like I said before, don't deal with Cullen unless you absolutely have to. If you can, get another guard to check on him and feed him. He is manipulative and persistent."

"I know Dad." I reply. This is getting old. I am not a child. It's not like I am going to fall in love with him and help him escape or anything. I love Jasper and I can't wait to be done with high school so that we can start college together next fall. Jasper and I have been together for almost 3 years and are madly in love. I can't imagine my life without him.

"Just making sure my point is getting across Bells" Charlie replies. "Cullen is a high profile case. This kind of thing just doesn't happen around here and when 25 people go missing and then suddenly appearing with their bodies drained of blood, it gets major media attention."

As we get closer to the cell, I see something moving in the window on the door going into Edward Cullen's cell. He must be standing at the door looking out the 8 in by 8 in window. When we get to the door I look in the window to see a very tall, handsome man staring back at me with the greenest eyes I have ever seen. They look so sad and lonely that it makes me shiver.

"Bella are you cold?" Charlie asks.

"No, I'm fine" I reply. There is something about Cullen's face that shakes me to my core. I am looking into the face of someone being charged with murder and there is a look of hopelessness on his face mixed with sadness and loneliness. There is also something else there but I can't quite put my finger on it. There is something mysterious about him and his expression. Maybe I will figure it out eventually.

As we leave Cullen's Separation cell and head back to the front booking office Charlie asks if I have any questions for him about the jail or my job or anything. I tell him not and that I am going to go study for a little bit until it is time to get ready to serve dinner

Once I get back to the booking office Charlie tells me to call him if I need anything and I tell him I will. He leaves to go back to work and I get comfortable at the booking desk and prepare to work on some English homework that is due the next day. After a couple of minutes Jacob, the other officer on duty comes in and sits down at his desk and begins working on his computer.

"Do you want to do the next round of checks on the inmates or do you want to me to do it?" I ask after a couple of minutes.

"I can do it." He replies. "You can work on your homework, and besides it is your first day, take it easy."

"Thanks." I smile back at him thankful to be able to get this homework out of the way. As soon as I get off work this afternoon I want to be able to go see Jasper and tell him about my first day at work. I have not seen him since this morning and I am really missing him.

**********This is my first fan fic. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE review and let me know if you like it or not! Also anything you would like to see in the story. I have a general idea of where this is going and what I want to include in it, but I value your input also! Have a great night!*************


	3. Chapter 3

Locked up

Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

BPOV

As soon as I clock out I call Jasper to tell him about my day at school and work. He is excited to hear about what happened but says he will meet me at my dad's house so that we can talk about it over dinner face to face. Luckily Charlie and Jasper get along wonderfully and Charlie supports my relationship with Jasper.

When I pull into the driveway I see Jasper's car already in the driveway and a smile hits my face before I even think about it. As I get out of my truck Jasper gets out of his car and kisses me gently as I close my door.

"You look beautiful in your uniform Officer Swan" Jasper says with his heavenly Southern Drawl. Jasper is originally from Texas and lived there until his Junior year of High School. He moved to Arizona when his Dad's job transferred him there. But luckily for me Jasper still has that sexy Southern Drawl that I love.

"Thanks." I reply smiling. I feel silly because my hair is falling out of the bun I had it in earlier in the evening and I just want to be in some comfy shorts and T-shirt that I always wear around the house. But being with Jasper always makes me feel good no matter what I am wearing.

He kisses me gently on the forehead and we walk hand and hand into the house. He goes and sits next to Charlie on the couch and they begin talking about the football game that is on TV and I go upstairs to my room to change clothes and freshen up some. Once I am changed and feeling better I go back downstairs and go to the kitchen to figure out what to fix for dinner. I find some frozen pizza and French fries in the freezer and decide that is what we are having tonight because it is quick and easy. As I preheat the oven Jasper comes in and grabs me around the waist from behind and begins planting kisses on my neck while telling me how glad he is to see me and how much he missed me during the day.

"So tell me about your day beautiful" He says with his sexy southern voice.

"Well, I went to school then work then home" I say sarcastically.

"Elaborate for me. How were your classes today? Are you meeting any new friends? How was work? I want to know everything!" He asks; truly interested.

"Well, I met a girl named Angela in one of my classes. She seems really nice. There was also a girl named Jessica but she seems like kind of a snob. Work was boring. I did homework most of my shift, but I did see someone kind of interesting today." I tell him.

"Who did you see at the jail that was interesting Darlin' " He asks carefully.

"There is an inmate named Edward Cullen who is in there until he goes to court that gives me a strange vibe." I reply slowly to see if he shows any signs of recognition at the name from talk around the town.

Jasper shows no sign of recognition as he asks, "What is he going to trial for?"

"Murder" I reply.

****Author's Note: Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update!***** Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

Locked up

Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Jasper's POV

So we are in Forks WA. This was something I never expected. To move from my beloved State of Texas to Arizona, fall in love with the most wonderful woman on the planet, and then to move with her to Forks Washington. I never truly saw myself leaving Texas. I was happy there and would love to go back. But once my dad's job transferred him to Arizona my junior year of high school, I had no choice. I thought I was going to be miserable and never be happy again. Then when I met Bella the second week of school I knew I could be happy again. She was kind, polite, and shy. But I could tell behind her clumsiness there was an intelligent woman waiting to be discovered.

We were in gym class and the girls were playing volleyball and I was playing basketball. I heard a loud, "DUCK!" from across the gym in time to see a white volleyball come flying at my head and woke up to Bella leaning over me asking if I was ok and crying because she thought she had really hurt me. I was only knocked out for a few seconds but I could tell that she was really upset and scared. Once I assured her I was ok we became instant friends and got closer by the day. I could tell there was something different about her and even though she was a grade below me, she was more mature than the other girls her age. Once I graduated and her mom remarried that following summer Bella decided to move to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie, and I moved with her since I could not see myself without her.

I worked at the local newspaper office while attending a community college online until Bella graduated this upcoming Spring and we could go off to College somewhere together. I had heard the name Edward Cullen mentioned a few times around the office, but since I had only been there a week or so, I did not really pay much attention. Now I would have to start asking more questions.

"Did you seriously just say Murder?" I ask Bella carefully. I am shocked that Charlie let her anywhere near a murderer even if he was behind a steel door and had been proven guilty…..yet.

"I was perfectly safe babe." She replies. "Charlie was there the whole time and there were other guards around also. Jake was there and so was Leah and Seth. I was fine. And besides, he has not been to trial yet so you don't know if he is guilty or not."

"I don't care if he has been to trial or not darlin'. I don't like you being near anyone even accused of something like that." I tell her as I give her a huge bear hug. I don't want her anywhere near danger or anyone who could possibly hurt her.

"You don't have to worry about me sweetie, but I sure do love you callin' me darlin, darlin." She smiles back at me mischievously.

"I'll call you darlin' forever if you want me to. I love ya' darlin'" I smile back and give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too! We better finish getting dinner fixed before Charlie comes in and tries to help cook. We would be calling the fire department out." She laughs as I hear Charlie walking down the hall towards the kitchen. Swan minds think alike I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Locked up

Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

BPOV

The next day I go to school and work afterwards. I am curios about this Edward Cullen inmate. I have not heard a whole lot about him since I had only been in Forks for a week or so, but I wanted to find out what was going on and why he was separated from everyone else. I decided to do a little research since I didn't have any homework today.

As I looked through his folder I learned that he was the same age as Jasper. Only a year and a half older than me. He was born here in Forks and his family had disappeared shortly after he was arrested. The only family that stayed behind was a sister named Alice who tried to take care of him and come see him all 3 visits he had per week. Edward was accused of murdering 25 people last year. Apparently 25 people had gone missing within a few weeks, and then suddenly started reappearing. Their bodies had been completely drained of blood but nothing was ever stolen from the bodies. Money was still in their purses and pockets, jewelry was still on, and cell phones were never touched. It was as if whoever had killed them was simply after the blood.

"This is crazy!" I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Sure is." Jacob said from behind me.

I SO didn't hear him come into the booking office so he scared the bejeebles out of me!

"So how long has he been here?" I ask Jake as he sits down at his desk.

"6 months, and he should start his trial in a couple more weeks up in Seattle." "They are having the trial there so that there is a bigger jury pool." Jake explains.

"So do you think he did it?" I ask

"I don't know, but I will be glad when this is all over. " Jake sighs and gets back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Locked up

Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

BPOV

As I get to work on Wednesday I grab some keys and start my normal rounds down the hall to do my initial checks on the inmates. I start on the females ( all 5 of them) and then move on to the males. I get toward the end of the hall where Cullen is and I start to get a funny feeling in my stomach. I'm not sure if it is nervousness due to being this close to someone who could be a cold blooded killer or being close to someone so close to my age that is in jail. Either way I have got to get over this.

As I approach the cell I look in the window of the door and see Edward reading a book on his bunk. He is reading Dracula. Huh….. Accused of killing 25 people by draining their blood and he is reading Dracula. Strange but whatever floats his boat. He suddenly notices that someone is watching him and looks up with the same lonely expression on his face and gives a weak smile. There is so much going through my mind I just kinda half smile back and turn around to go back to the booking office to study.

When I get back to the booking office Jacob notices that I have a strange expression on my face. He asks what is wrong since he knew I just went down the hall to do my checks.

"I just did checks on the inmates and Cullen is in his separation cell reading Dracula. Sort of a strange coincidence huh?"

"Nah." Jacob replies. "He reads all the time. "That is about all he does really."

"Ok. I guess there isn't really much else to do besides sleep in here anyway." I mutter half to myself and half out loud.

When I get off from work that night I call Jasper to let him know to meet me at my house so that I can let him know what I found out about Cullen today at work. When he answers his phone he tells me that he is already at my house watching football with Charlie. He also says that they ordered pizza so I don't have to worry about cooking tonight.

As I pull into my driveway I instantly smile as I see Jasper's car in the driveway. It is a midnight blue Dodge Charger. It goes soooooo fast! I love riding in it, but I wouldn't trade my truck for anything. It is old and ugly but it has character and personality. It is different from all of the other vehicles on the road these days.

Once I walk in the door I see my two favorite men sitting on the couch watching the game. Charlie is really into the game and mumbles a "hey Bells" with a tiny wave but Jasper's eyes light up and he gets up and comes to greet me at the door and drowns me in a huge hug and kiss before I can even put my stuff down. This is certainly the best part of my whole day! I love coming home to this and can't wait until Jasper and I start college next fall so that I can come home to just him every night. Charlie is great but Jasper and I have something special.

"Hey babe!" I say as soon as he pulls away from our kiss. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Good evening darlin." He says softly in his beautiful southern drawl. My smile grows to the point that I'm sure I look stupid but I don't care. I am truly home.

"I got some information for you from work today." I tell him quietly so that Charlie doesn't hear me. I am probably not supposed to be telling people what is in his file, but this is Jasper and I want him to know what is going on so that he will not worry about me as much.

"Good. I have some information for you too. Lets grab some pizza and then we can go to your room and talk about it and I can help you study for tomorrow." He says and he takes my backpack from my shoulders and leads me into the kitchen to grab dinner. Once we have out food and drinks we head upstairs so that we can talk.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! The more I get the more motivated I will be to get chapters out faster. Also, I don't have a beta, so please ignore any mistakes. I am trying to triple check them before I submit them, but nobody's perfect. Thanks again and have a wonderful week!


	7. Chapter 7

Locked up

Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

I also want to thank my sister for being my personal beta and coming to my house to fix my mistakes that I make while writing when I am half awake but have ideas I want to get typed out before I forget them!

Jasper's POV

The next day I get to the office and begin my normal daily duties. I am the newest one here obviously and the youngest, so I get stuck with the boring jobs. I am working on getting an internship as a photographer because that is my true passion and that is what I will be going to college for next year. The editors told me I have potential, and they are working on getting me the internship position.

Once I am done with my routine tasks I grab a computer and begin looking through the archives for any articles I can find on this Edward Cullen fellow. I am not a fan of my girlfriend working around this character and I want to know as much about him as I can find out.

I don't have to look too far. I soon find articles about the disappearances and sudden reappearances. Then I find articles about suspects, and finally I find information on Cullen. His personal information, pictures, arrest details, and all information regarding why he was arrested.

He was born the same year that I was, only a couple of months before me here in Forks. Made good grades in school, never got in trouble, and won numerous awards for music, math, and science. After his arrest his family disappeared except for a sister, Alice.

"Hmmm….. I wonder where they disappeared to?" I think to myself.

As I keep researching I start finding the same thing over and over, so I figure there isn't too much more for me to find out here. I note the articles authors names down and make a mental note to myself to build some repoire with them so that I can ask them some more questions about Cullen later on.

As soon as 5:00 gets here I clock out and head to Bella's house. I am hoping Charlie is there when I get there so that I can ask him some questions before Bella gets home. I don't want her to think I am being overprotective or paranoid, but I want to make sure she is safe and have some information to calm myself down.

As I race through the streets of Forks in my Midnight blue Dodge Charger I think to myself how funny it would be to be pulled over by Charlie right now… I chuckle as I pull into Bella and Charlie's house and see his patrol cruiser sitting in the driveway already. Well I guess I will have to get pulled over by him another day.

As I walk up the front steps to the house the front door opens and Charlie stands there with a smile on his face.

"I figured you would come by the house, but Bella does not get off work until 7:00. If you want to wait here and hang out you are welcome to. I was just gonna order pizza for dinner because I am too hungry to wait for Bella to get off work and if I cook we will be calling the fire dept out." Charlie laughs as I walk in the front door.

"Hanging out and eating pizza would be great. I actually came over early in hopes that we could talk before Bella gets home from work." I say carefully as we walk towards the kitchen.

Charlie gets a worried look on his face when I say this and it dawns on me that he thinks I want to talk about something personal such as proposing or moving her in with me since I have my own apartment. But before I can reassure him that is not the case the phone rings.

AN: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review! I want to know what yall think of this story so far! Thanks you for the reviews I have received so far! I really appreciate them! The more I get the more motivated I am to write and post the next chapter…or 2…..Have a good week!


	8. Chapter 8

Locked up

Chapter 8

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Jaspers POV

As I start to talk to Charlie his phone rings. He looks at me with a worried expression on his face as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and once he sees the number he gets another worried/concerned look on his face.

"Chief Swan." He answers quickly. I am looking confused and worried thinking maybe something has happened to Bella. I could not live with myself if something happened to her.

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know." He says relieved.

"Charlie, who was that?" I ask carefully.

"Oh, it was Jacob at the jail. He just wanted to let me know that Bella is doing a great job at work and that everything is going ok. I asked him to keep an eye on her at work to make sure she is doing ok." Charlie replies with a smile.

I am certainly glad Charlie has someone who can keep an eye out for her when I can't. I have never met Jacob, but I am grateful that he is watching out for her.

"So Jasper, what did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Charlie, I just want to talk to you about this Edward Cullen fellow that is locked up in your jail. Is there any chance that he could escape and hurt Bella? Is he dangerous? What can you tell me about him?", I ask quickly so that Charlie will quit worrying.

Charlie breathes a sigh of relief and a small smile comes over his face.

"Son, I know you are worried about Bella, but giving me a heart attack is not the best approach at protecting her. He chuckles, and I immediately do the same.

"I can't tell you a whole lot due to the fact that he has not been to court yet and privacy laws but I can tell you that he is about your age, was getting straight A's in school, very talented in music, classes and sports, and that his family disappeared after he was arrested. Everyone except for a sister named Alice. She comes to see him 3 times a week and tries to support him the best she can. There is no chance of him escaping. He is in a separation cell by himself and the only time he comes out is when there are at least 4 officers in the jail including myself. He will not be able to hurt Bella."

I breathe a sigh of relief as Charlie tells me this. If Charlie feels his daughter is safe up there then I believe she is safe as well, although I will always worry about her.

About that time my phone rings Bella's very familiar personalized ringtone.

"Speaking of the devil" I say with a smirk. "Her ears must be burning knowing we are talking about her."

Charlie laughs at that comment and goes into the living room to watch the game.

"Good evening darlin'." I greet her with a stupid grin on my face. I can't help it. I grin like a geek whenever I get to talk to her.

"You wanna meet me at my house so we can talk?" she asks. "I have some information for you."

I tell her I am already at her house watching the game with her dad since I am going into the living room as I speak. I also tell her that we already ordered pizza so that nobody has to cook. This makes her happy and she says she is on her way home.

Once Bella gets home we grab some pizza and head on up to her room to eat and talk. After about 45 minutes of talking and sharing information that the other one has come up with during the day we hear Charlie's cell phone go off again. After a couple of minutes Charlie comes up stairs and knocks on Bella's door. We yell for him to come in at the same time figuring that he is gonna ask if we want more pizza. When he opens the door his face is paper white.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Bella and I ask in unison.

"That was deputy Uley. Another body has been found. All blood is gone and all valuables are still there…"

AN: Please review! The reviews make me smile and motivate me to write more and more often. The story has been kinda slow so far and I apologize for that, but we have to set the story. It will start picking up now Have a great night!


	9. Chapter 9

Locked up 

Chapter 9

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Bella's POV

"What do you mean another body has been found?" I ask quickly. How can another body appear when Edward is in jail?

"There was another body found just outside of La Push. It was a male from here in Forks named Riley. He was your age Bella" Charlie says quietly as if he doesn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"So does this mean that Edward is innocent? Will he be released? What's going to happen? "I ask quickly, more questions popping up in my mind faster than I can ask them.

"We will have to do an investigation to see if all of the details are the same or if it is a copycat Bella." Charlie answers.

Jasper holds me close to him as Charlie is telling us the details.

"I am going to go check out the crime scene. You two stay here. Jasper, you are welcome to stay at the house tonight just no funny business. There are some spare sheets and blankets in the linen closet. Make a pallet on the floor or couch." Charlie says quickly as he is walking out of my bedroom door to get dressed to go investigate.

"What if whoever is doing this comes here?" I ask Jasper feeling the worry creep up into my voice.

"I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you darlin'. I love you more than anything else in the world." He tells me as he holds me closer to him.

Charlie's POV

As I get to the crime scene I can see lights flashing and people scurrying around trying to make sense of what is going on in our normally quiet little town.

As I get to a spot to park and get out deputy Uley comes to meet me to get me up to speed on what has happened so far.

"The body was found around 5 pm by a hiker from La Push. He called in right after he found him. We did a criminal history check on him and he is clean. He is a teenager from the res. We can't really determine a time of death yet due to there being no blood, but the coroner is going to do an autopsy and see if he can narrow it down." Deputy Uley tells me as we walk towards the body.

Once we get there I see the lifeless form on the ground, mostly covered up with a sheet as the medics prepare to place it in the waiting body bag.

"We wanted to wait until you got here before we moved it chief." One of the medics says as I walk up.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I reply as I shake his hand.

I squat down to get a closer look at the body and see if there is anything that may have been missed. An extra pair of eyes is always helpful especially in odd situations like these.

"Get a better light over here NOW!" Deputy Uley yells to another officer. The said officer gets 2 more large spotlights on the area around the body so that I can see it better.

"Thanks." I say as I try to see any details that may have been missed and begin to mentally compare the previous bodies with this new one.

There are a lot of similarities between the bodies from the last few months and this one. All blood is gone, valuables are still on the body, no bruising or broken bones, and it is a young person. The age ranges of bodies found were ages 14-25.

Upon closer inspection I notice something different though. Riley's body has two small puncture wounds and the imprint of teeth under the right jaw. I would have missed them except that the light hit them just right and reflected off of them.

"What is this?" I ask deputy Uley

He bends down to look at what I am pointing at and inhales a deep breath and stands up quickly.

"It….it looks like some sort of bite mark Chief" he stutters quickly with a worried look on his quickly paling face. "I gotta go make a quick call Chief. I'll be right back." He walks quickly back to his patrol car while dialing a number on his phone.

I stand up and tell the coroner to make sure he gets pictures of what I just discovered. He agrees and says he has never seen anything like that and that he will make sure it is properly documented.

I thank him and tell him that I am going to the station for a couple of hours .I also let him know that if he needs anything that I will have my cell on my 24/7 and that if he finds anything he is to call me ASAP no matter what time it is.

He says he will call me as soon as the autopsy is complete and I head back to my patrol car. As I drive back to the station the list of things I need to do is growing in my mind. I need to go back and look at the photos of the previous bodies to see if there are any strange marks on their jaws. I need to call Riley's family to let them know what is going on. I need to check on Bella and Jasper. The list continues to grow as I drive. By the time I get to the station I am already tired just from mentally compiling my new to do list.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. There has been a lot going on lately. I will try to update more frequently from now on but make no promises. PLEASE review review review!


	10. Chapter 10

Locked up

Chapter 10

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Charlie's POV

When I got back to the station I looked through crime scene photos and coroner's report and pictures from the previous murders. I was hoping to find links between these and the current body but my mind was racing in a million different directions trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

After a couple of hours and 3 pots of coffee later I decided to call it a night. I packed up my things and told the night shift officers that if anything else happened they were to call me on my cell ASAP.

Once I got home I expected to be bombarded with questions from Jasper and Bella about the murder and what it would mean for Edward, but to my surprise the house was silent when I walked in.

"This is not a good sign" I muttered to myself feeling myself going into cop/protective dad mode. I called out for Jasper and Bella and heard no response. I turned lights on and made my way up the stairs towards Bella's room. I saw the bedside lamp on in there since the door was open a crack. I peeked in and saw Bella passed out asleep in Jasper's arms but Jasper was awake and motioned for me to come in since he saw me at the door.

I opened the door quietly and walked over to Bella's desk and pulled out the chair.

"She was really worried and was on the verge of having a panic attack when you didn't come back quickly." Jasper whispered quietly. "I finally convinced her that you would be home sooner if she fell asleep and got some rest."

"Thanks Jasper" I replied quietly with a thankful smile on my face. I didn't want my little girl to be worrying about me, I was the dad and it was my job to worry about her.

"So did you find out anything new about the murders Charlie?" Jasper asked after a few seconds of silence.

I could tell he wanted to ask more, but he didn't want to overload me with questions. The newspaper reporters had not fully brainwashed him…. Yet.

"I found something new on this body that the others don't seem to have. I can't say what it is because it is confidential information, but we are following all leads and checking out all angles." I replied.

"Understandable" Jasper smiled.

"I am wondering what they are going to say since Cullen is still in jail and could not have possible done this one." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Get some sleep and worry about that tomorrow Charlie. You need to be well rested tomorrow. There will be lots of questions to be answered tomorrow and you don't need to be dragging." Jasper said in a stern but friendly voice.

"Yes dad" I chuckled.

Jasper smiled.

I am certainly glad Bella found Jasper and he came to Forks with her. At least I know she is in good hands while I am trying to find this psycho.

As if he could read my mind Jasper said "You don't have to worry about Bella, Charlie. I will take care of her while you solve this case.

"Thanks Jasper" I said as I walked over to Bella's bed. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy" Bella mumbled sleepily and tucked her head closer into Jasper's chest.

"She called me 'Daddy' instead of Charlie!" I said with a totally goofy grin on my face.

Jasper smiled and said, "She really loves you Charlie. She just has to adjust and get to know you all over again. Give her time, and she will get closer and closer to you."

"Good night Jasper" I said quietly as I walked out the bedroom door and walked towards my room. Jasper was right. I needed a good hot shower and some sleep. Tomorrow would be a really long day of dealing with police officers, media, lawyers, and worried townsfolk. After a quick shower and a slice of pizza I was crashed in my bed and dead to the world.

Until my phone rang…..

AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update. There has been a lot going on with family and work. I probably won't be able to update again until next Monday b/c I have to work some super crazy hours the rest of the week (Wed-Sun night) so I will probably not be on the computer for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Please ignore any grammar mistakes please. I am trying to get this updated before I crash for the night and begin my hectic work week and my sister (unofficial Beta) has not had time to come review for me like she usually does.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Locked up

Chapter 11

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Killer's point of view

I laughed as I watched the police scurry around the body like ants collecting food for the winter. They thought I was long gone but little did they know I was only a couple hundred feet above them the whole time watching the scene play out like a movie. I am anxious to see what happens to the Cullen fellow. I had him to pin the previous murders on, but the story is taking a twist with him in jail and another murder occurring.

My thoughts are running through my mind about a couple of hundred miles an hour. Not in a nervous or scared way, but in a "planning my next murder" way. How can I change something up to mess with their heads and throw them off course? Who should my next victim be? How much information should I give them about myself to make it fun but not totally give it away? The possibilities were endless!

Maybe once Cullen gets out of jail I will get in contact with him secretly and ask him how it felt to be locked up for something he didn't do. And since he knows me (even though he doesn't realize who I really am) it will be even more entertaining when he eventually learns he is closer to the killer than he ever hoped to be.

I followed Charlie back to the station after he was done at the crime scene. He stayed there for a few hours going back through pictures and files from my previous masterpieces. I looked at the pictures through the open mini blinds as he went through them one by one on his computer screen. There were a couple of the pictures that if you look hard enough in the trees you can actually see me. Huh… I never noticed that, but apparently neither did he since nobody would really pay attention to the tree branches. Even if he did notice something he would probably play it off to a bird or squirrel. I can have some fun with this in the future. After Charlie left I followed him home and once he was inside I climbed the tree outside the house and watched through a bedroom window as he talked to a man sitting on a bed with a girl laying down leaning against him. After a few minutes of talking about the case Charlie left and went to bed. This is no fun…

Well, its time to stir things up a little bit. Charlie wants information and to hear from the killer? Then he shall.

Once I hear Charlie sound asleep and snoring I pull my disposable cell phone from my pocket and dial his cell phone number and patiently wait for him to answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Locked up

Chapter 12

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Charlie's POV

"It has been such a long day!" I thought to myself as I walked from Bella's room to my room to get ready to take a shower and crash for the night. I knew I needed a good night's rest so that I could be alert tomorrow to continue the investigation. After a quick shower I climbed into bed and was asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly I heard a strange sound and thought that I was dreaming but then realized that my phone was ringing, and it was the ringtone from someone who was not already programmed into my phone. As I struggled to wake up, I grabbed my phone from the night stand beside my bed and answered it groggily.

"Hello?" I muttered as I clicked the accept call button.

"So, how was the murder investigation tonight?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the other end of the line.

I was fully awake in an instant. Who was this and why was he calling me in the middle of the night asking about the most recent murder?

"Who is this?" I asked trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice asked in a sing song tone.

"Tell me who this is!" I said trying to be quiet so that I didn't wake Bella and Jasper up but not being very successful as I heard footsteps coming toward my bedroom and then saw Bella and Jasper in my doorway.

"You will find out in due time. Maybe. If you can figure out this mystery happening live in your quaint little town of Forks." The man on the other end of the line replied with a smirk in his voice.

"How did you get my cell phone number?" I asked him, trying to keep him on the line long enough to trace his call. Jasper was already running back to Bella's room to get his cell phone to call the police station to have the call traced.

"It's useless to have that man call the police station from his phone to trace me Charlie. By the time he gets back and gets them on the phone we will be disconnected." He laughed as he said that.

This meant that he was outside my house and could see into my bedroom!

I ran to the window and looked out trying to see if I could see him, but could not see anyone anywhere.

"You will never find me Charlie. I see you in your window trying to find me, but I am too well hidden for you to find. We will talk again soon. Sleep tight Charlie." The mystery man laughed as he hung up the phone and was gone.

Deputy Uley and 3 other officers were at my house in 2 minutes and spent 4 hours searching the property around my house trying to locate the mystery man or any clues that could give us some sort of identification, but had no luck. The phone trace led to a disposable cell phone that was not registered to any particular person. Just as they were getting ready to leave and the sun was coming up, I was in my bedroom looking out the window trying to figure out where the man could have been last night watching my every move when I noticed a shimmer in the tree branches outside my window. I yelled down to Deputy Uley that I thought there was something in the branches and he had one of the younger deputies come up and climb out the window to see what it was. Once the officer got to the branch that held the shimmering item his face went pale.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously wanting to know what could make him that nervous.

He took his camera from around his neck and started taking pictures of the item and dusting carefully for any kind of prints that might be on it.

Again I yelled to him asking it what it was.

He placed it into an evidence bag and turned back around to come back in the window.

"You might wanna look at this Chief." He said as he climbed in and pulled the item out.

It was a cell phone. A gray and black simple phone that you can get at any local store and throw away when you are done with it or it breaks. The screen had a desktop picture of my window with me standing there with my cell phone in my hand against my ear. I knew this had been taken last night!

"I can't believe that the killer was right outside my window and I didn't even see him!" I exclaimed as I saw the picture.

I scrolled through the rest of the pictures and saw my house in the daylight, me getting out of my cruiser in my front yard, and the once that scared me the most…..the one of Bella laying on her bed in Jasper's arms wearing the same clothes she had been wearing last night and me in her doorway talking to them.

AN: Sorry I am not updating regularly. It has been super crazy busy with working odd shifts lately and dr appts. Hopefully things will calm down soon so that I can update more often like I want to! Please keep reviewing! I love getting reviews. Good or bad


	13. Chapter 13

Locked up

Chapter 13

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Charlie's POV

When I got to the station the next morning there were news crews lined up from one end of the street to the other. They bombarded me as I pulled up and got out of my cruiser.

"Who is the murderer?"

"Why is Edward Cullen still in jail?"

"How many people have been killed so far?"

"Do you have any new leads?"

"Do you have any suspects?"

It took me 10 minutes to get from my car into the police department. The most persistent one was a red headed reporter named Heather from Seattle. She had done stories here in Forks when she first started out and then had moved on to Seattle a few years ago. She still kept up with happenings in Forks, especially once the murders started.

"I will make a statement as soon as I can. Until then please stay out of the way." I replied as I made my way into the police station.

When I got in Deputy Uley was waiting on me.

"We need to figure out what to do about Cullen, Chief. Since he was in jail at the time of the recent murder, we know he did not do it." Deputy Uley said as I walked to my desk.

"I know Sam, but we also need to make sure that he had nothing to do with the murder and that he was not a part of anything from the inside. I want a list of everyone Cullen called, visited with, or wrote to while he has been in jail." I told Deputy Uley.

"Already got it Chief. The only people he has had any contact with are his sister Alice Cullen and his attorney, Will Jenkins."

"Ok. Do we know anything about this Alice Cullen?" I asked rubbing my head. I was hoping for a longer list so that we would have some leads, but this was not going to go very far.

"She was an interior designer up in Seattle before the murders started and then when Edward was arrested she moved back to Forks to be closer to him. She is the only family he has left. Their parents and other siblings disappeared shortly after he was arrested. Nobody knows where they went."

"Does Alice have any kind of criminal history?" I ask hoping for some kind of lead..

"Nope, clean as a whistle. Graduated college with a 4.0, owned her own interior design company in Seattle until she moved it down here. Volunteers with multiple charities. Not so much as a speeding ticket. Ever."

"Well, I will talk to the judge to see if he wants to drop the case against Cullen. We will go from there"

"Sounds good Chief." Sam says as he goes back to his desk to get the paperwork ready for the judge.

Edwards POV

Dear Diary,

I just found out about the recent murder. I feel really bad for the family but hopefully this will show everyone that I had nothing to do with any of the previous murders. I have a feeling I know who may be doing it, but there is nothing that anyone here can do about it except for me. As long as I am in here the murders will continue. Hopefully they will release me soon so that I can put an end to the suffering and pain that this person is causing. This is more serious that anyone else here realizes. This has to stop. I am the only one who can put an end to the chaos.

Edward


	14. Chapter 14

Locked up

Chapter 14

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Jasper's POV

Bella was awake as I started getting ready for work. She was supposed to go to class today but Charlie thought it would be a better idea for her to stick close to one of us after last night's events, so I was going to drop her off at the police department on my way to work.

"Why can't I come to the newspaper office with you today?" Bella whined playfully.

"Because I am the new boot there and I don't want to get in trouble for bringing you in, plus you will be safer at the PD with Charlie." I tell her again as I kiss her forehead.

"Will you come get me for lunch and as soon as you get off work at least?"

"Yes Darlin, I will come get you for lunch and as soon as I get off work." I tell her laughing.

"Ok, in that case I will get up and get ready to go too then." She saunters off to her closet to get some clothes out and head for the bathroom to take a shower.

She cracks me up and I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I will be glad when we start college next fall and can worry about something besides a serial killer running around.

As soon as she is ready we hop in my car (a midnight blue Dodge Charger) and head to the police department so I can drop Bella off for the day.

When I get to the newspaper office, I see a crowd of people I work with surrounding something or someone over to the side of the room by the water cooler and copier. I go over to see what is going on and see a red headed woman in the middle of the crowd talking and laughing. As I get closer to the group my buddy Ben sees me and grabs my wrist to drag me over faster.

"You got here just in time!" Ben exclaims.

"Did I miss something yesterday after I left?" I ask trying to figure out what is going on.

"This is Heather. She used to work here until a few years ago. She was a HUGE hit here in Forks but got a great job offer in Seattle. She is back in town covering the murder story for her paper in Seattle. Let me introduce you to her." Ben rambled off as he made our way through the crowd of people to get to her.

"Heather, this is Jasper Hale. He is our newest edition to the paper. He just moved here from Arizona."

"Hi Jasper. Nice to meet you." Heather said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too maam." I replied with a shy smile. I hated being known as the newest one here. I had been here for almost a month, but I guess since they don't get new people very often, it would take a little while for the new to wear off.

"There is no need for maam. It makes me sound old." Heather laughed.

I could tell she was only in her early 20's but it was a respect thing.

"Just a respect thing maam." I replied blushing.

"I understand. So how long have you been working here Jasper?"

"About a month and I worked at the newspaper back in Phoenix also before I moved here."

"What brings you from Hot Arizona to Rainy Washington?" She asked curiously.

"My girlfriend moved up here to live with her dad while she finishes her senior year of high school, and since I am already out, I moved too so that I could be with her." I answered with a smile. Talking about Bella always makes me smile.

"You are a good man Jasper. If things don't work out with her, give me a call." Heather said with a wink. "I'll give you my card in case you ever need anything, work wise." She said with a smile and wink.

"Thanks maam but I believe Bella is the one for me. But I will keep you card on file in case I ever have a work question. From what I hear you know your stuff." I replied with a slight blush.

"Ok, just keep me in mind." Heather replied as another reporter called out to her.

She pulled a card out of her wallet and handed it to me just as she was pulled away.

I put the card in my desk drawer. I figured if I ever needed a reference or job I could maybe call in a favor.

Now to get to work for the day.

I sat down at my desk and tried to block out the noise from the crowd of people around Heather. I turned on my computer and opened up my email to see if there was anything new since yesterday.

There was mostly just the normal spam and junk mail, but there was one email that caught my attention. The sender was a "James Doe" and the title was "Jasper, you might wanna open this if you want to save Bella's life."


	15. Chapter 15

Locked up

Chapter 15

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Jasper's POV

Open this up if I wanna save Bella's life? Huh? My palms were starting to sweat as I opened up the email. Who could this be from? How did they know my name? Bella's name? How did they get my email address? Questions were flying through my mind at a thousand miles per hour.

Once I got the email opened up, I saw the words "Be careful around here. New people don't come here very often. Even if their dad is the chief of police." And then I saw that there were some pictures attached to the email. I opened them up to see what kind of sick trick someone was playing on me. The following pictures made my heart almost stop beating and I turned white as a ghost.

The first picture was one of Bella through her bedroom window from last night with me sitting beside her holding her.

The next one was a picture of Bella in the jail taken through a window while she was at work a couple of nights ago.

The third one was one taken of Bella's truck from behind while she was driving. I couldn't believe that this creep had been right behind Bella and had taken her picture!

The last one was the scariest yet. It was from this morning when Bella and I left the house to go to the police station. We were walking down the sidewalk towards my car hand in hand and the picture was taken from around the bush that was right next to Bella's side of the car.

Charlie's POV

About an hour or so after I got to work Jasper dropped Bella off for the day. We both agreed that this would be the safest place for her until we caught this lunatic. I was sitting at my desk going over more pictures and files waiting for the judge to call back to let me know what he wanted to do about Cullen when my private line phone rang.

"Good morning Judge. I am glad you got my message about Cullen and called me back so quickly."

"Um, Charlie, this isn't the judge. Its Jasper. I have something here that I think you need to see. ASAP." Jasper said quietly but with a tone of complete seriousness.

"What is it son?" I ask suddenly worried and nervous.

"I just got an email from the person that may be responsible for all of the murders and calling you last night. There are some pictures attached that you need to see."

"I'm on my way there now. Should I bring Bella?" I ask carefully.

"No, leave Bella there. She will be safer. Keep an eye out all around you on your way over here though. Notice if anyone is following you or taking any kind of pictures though." Jasper says quietly. "I gotta go. People are coming over to my desk. I'll see you when you get here Charlie."

Suddenly Jasper hung up the phone.

I grab my keys and jacket trying to look as calm as possible and head toward the door. I see Bella give me a strange look as I walk towards her.

"I've got to run a quick errand but I will be back as soon as I can. Stay here until I get back, ok?" I tell her before she can ask where I am going.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you need to stay here. It is safer for you here. I won't be gone too long."

"Well, can I at least go to lunch with Jasper? He is supposed to come get me at lunch and then bring me back after we eat." She says with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure, if Jasper comes here to get you and brings your right back after you eat a quick meal, you can go to lunch with him."

"Thanks Dad." She smiles. We both realize this is the first time she has called me Dad since she was a little girl. It has always been Charlie. She stands up and gives me a huge hug as I get ready to leave.

"I'll see you in a little bit. Don't cause too much trouble around here while I am gone." I joke with her.

"I won't" She smiles back and goes back to her chair to continue reading her book.

As I walk out the front door to the station I look around. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Ms. Jones is walking her dog around the downtown square like she does almost every day.

Mr. Watkins is sitting outside the donut shop with a cup of coffee and today's newspaper.

Traffic is slow as usual.

I get in my cruiser and as I drive to the newspaper office I continue to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

About half way to the newspaper office I see a man walking that seems to be following me but I can't figure out how since he is on foot. I thought I saw him a couple of blocks back, but here he is on the corner next to me again. I must be tired and imagining things because even if he had been running he could not have kept up with me driving. I shook my head trying to clear it out.

When I get to the newspaper officer a couple of minutes later, I swear I see the man behind me again. Same man, same clothes, same hair style. I get out of the car to go talk to him and after looking both ways before crossing the street I look back to the other side of the street where he had been standing, and he was gone.

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I really am trying to update more often, it has just been super crazy with work and family situations. Keep reviewing and reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Locked up

Chapter 16

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Killer's POV

I know you see me Charlie. I meant for you to. But the thing that is driving you crazy is the fact that you can't figure out how I am keeping up with you when you are driving through town and I am simply walking/running. Hahaha….. The games I can't wait to play. I see you are heading to the newspaper office since Jasper just got off of the phone with you about the pictures I sent him this morning. Can't wait to see the look on your face when you see them. Maybe I will take your picture while you are looking at them and send it to you while you stand there.

Jasper's POV

"I wish Charlie would hurry up and get here." I think to myself as people wander to my desk to ask me questions about the current story I am working on. Unfortunately it has nothing to do with the murders, so I really haven't put a lot of thought or work into it. I am good at thinking on my feet though, so I can pull this off a little longer. I decide to actually work on my story and try to forget the email while I wait for Charlie to get here. About 15 minutes later I see Charlie's cruiser pull up and he comes in and heads straight over to my desk.

"Is there somewhere we can look at the pictures in private?" Charlie asks quietly so that no one else can hear him. There is no need to worry people or have rumors started around here.

"Sure, we can look at them here at my desk. I have the email minimized, so it won't take long to look at it" I reply just as quiet. People are looking over at my desk with questioning looks on their faces, wondering what the new guy is working on with the chief of police. I glance around to make sure nobody has snuck around behind me or is within viewing distance of my monitor and then pull up the screen with the email.

As Charlie reads it and looks at the pictures, his face quickly loses color.

"I can't believe that creep was that close to my daughter!" Charlie yells out at the top of his voice.

Everyone's heads immediately turn to look at him and then look at me trying to figure out what I had just shown him to make him upset.

"Charlie, you might want to lower your voice so that you don't worry people." I whisper to him.

"You're right son. I'm sorry" Charlie mumbles as he looks around at all of the curious looks he is getting from all of the reporters in the office.

"It's ok Charlie. I was upset when I first saw it too. I can't believe that this guy has the audacity to do this." I tell him, still in shock from the email.

Suddenly my computer beeps to tell me I have a new email. I click back over to my inbox and find that I have another email from the same email address as the last one. Charlie notices it about the same time I do and looks at me with a mixed look of fear and anger in his expression.

I slowly open the email to find the following words:

"Did you like that email Jasper and Charlie? I thought you would like some new information on the case. Maybe you can find some trace evidence I left behind the bush or on Bella's truck and catch me. Good luck. I am rather enjoying this game. Talk to you soon."

Then I saw that there were 4 attachments in the email. As I opened them up one by one I thought Charlie's head was going to explode or he was going to pull out his gun and shoot my computer.

The first picture was of Charlie getting in his cruiser just a few minutes ago when he came to the newspaper office.

The second one was of him pulling up to the newspaper office just a few minutes ago. I could see the crowd of people inside the window of the newspaper office, including Heather so I knew it was from today.

The third one was a picture of Bella inside the jail office from today. It must have been taken right after Charlie left because she is wearing the same clothes that she had on this morning and had her hair in the same style, reading the same book she had started last night.

And the last one was the scariest of all. It was a picture of Charlie yelling and standing next to me at my desk here in the office looking at the previous email taken from just outside.


	17. Chapter 17

Locked up

Chapter 17

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Bellas POV

"Jake, how much longer til my Dad gets back?" I whine for the 100th time since he left. I am tired of just sitting here while my 2 favorite men are gone tracking down a killer. I wish Jasper would hurry up and come get me for lunch. I'm getting hungry, which is probably affecting my whininess.

"He should be back pretty soon Bella" Jake tells me for the 100th time. "Why don't you go do a round of checks, stretch your legs, pass a little time…." Jake suggests.

"Fine. I will go do a round of checks so you don't have to." I joke to him with a smirk on my face. "I know you just wanna stay here and play on your computer."

"Nah, I just figure you would like to stretch your legs out and do something besides sit and read….and whine…." He laughs back.

I get out of my chair and grab a set of keys and start down the hall towards the females cells. I enter their hallway and a couple of them yell to say hi and ask if there have been any updates in the recent murders since that is all that is on the news lately.

I tell them there have not been, but that I am sure that they will hear about it when something new happens.

I exit their hallway and lock the door behind me. I head down the main hallway to check on the males. I look into Cullen's cell first. When I lift up the curtain to look in his window he is standing just on the other side and it catches me off guard when I see his bright green eyes right at the glass.

"Good afternoon Officer Swan." He says when he sees who it is.

"Hi" I reply as my heart starts to slow down.

"Any word on my release since it is now obvious that I am innocent since I can't be in 2 places at once?" he asks patiently.

"No, we are still waiting on the judge to call back. As soon as we know something I will let you know." I tell him.

"Thank you for being so kind and patient. I appreciate it." Cullen says quietly.

"No problem." I answer. There is something about his deep green eyes that draws me in. I can't quite figure out what it is, but I will.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything between now and then."

"Will do Officer Swan." Edward says as he walks back over to his bed to begin reading again.

As I make my way down the rest of the hallway to finish my checks, I can't quit thinking about Cullen's eyes. There is just something unnaturally green about them. Almost like they are contacts. I will have to look at his file to see if he wears contacts.

Once I get back to the control room, I see Jake trying to hide his expression and put on a smile.

"What's going on Jake?" I ask carefully as I sit down.

"I just got a call from your dad. He told me to make sure you stay inside this jail and away from all windows. He wouldn't tell me why, but those were his instructions. He is having a couple of deputies meet him at your house, and Jasper is bringing lunch here for you two to eat. Under no circumstances are you to leave the jail though. If there is an emergency you are to go to the basement with at least 2 deputies, me, and Jasper if he is here." Jake tells me reluctantly.

"What is going on? " I grab the phone and start to call my dad. He answers on the first ring. "Chief Swan. What's going on?" He asks in a panic.

"Dad, it's me. I was gonna ask you the same thing!" I almost yell. "I get back in the control room from doing a round of checks and suddenly I am told to stay in here away from windows and not to go anywhere. What is happening? Where are you?" I ask almost in tears.

"Bella honey, don't worry. We are just taking some precautions. I want to make sure nothing happens to you. I am out at the house looking for more clues we may have missed earlier."

"Where's Jasper? I want at least one of you here ASAP!" By this time I am in tears. My boyfriend is not here, my dad is chasing some crazed killer, and I am alone. I am not a fan of this.

"He should be on his way to the jail. He was gonna pick up some lunch for you guys and head over to eat with you." I hear Charlie try to cover the mouthpiece of the phone, but he does not get it covered all the way and he yelled too loud to keep me from hearing the following words come out of his mouth," Jasper, grab something for you and Bella to eat for lunch and get to the jail ASAP. She needs you."

"Why is Jasper with you?" I ask. A thousand questions are flying through my mind now at the speed of light. Why is Jasper with my dad at our house looking for clues? Why did my dad lie to me and tell me that Jasper was already on his way? What is happening that they are not telling me about? I will have to drill Jasper when he gets here. I can't think straight right now.

"Bella, I've gotta go honey. I need to finish working here so I can come back to the jail to see you ok? You gonna be ok until I get back?" Charlie asks with a worried tone.

"Yeah dad, I will be ok as soon as Jasper gets here. Tell him I said to hurry." I add at the end so that he knows I know Jasper is with him.

"How did you know he was here?"

"You didn't cover the mouthpiece all the way dad, I heard every word you said." I replied. "We will talk about that later. Please hurry and finish and come back up here."

"You got it Bells. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Bells. See you soon"

As I hang up the phone my cell phone rings and I see it is Jasper from the Caller ID.

"Hey, where are you?" I ask quickly.

"I am paying for our lunch right now and heading up there. I will be there in about 5 minutes and we need to talk."

"Ok, I will be waiting for you."

About 8 minutes later I see Jasper walk into the entry way to the jail and I roll the gates to let him in. He has got a big sack in one hand and 3 drink holders balanced perfectly in the other. I don't know how he did it, but he is amazing.

Once he gets inside the control room and puts the food down, he sits down at the desk across from me.

"Ok spill" I tell him. "I want to know exactly what is going on."

"Let me start from the beginning….."

After Jasper fills me in on all the events of the day, my appetite is gone. I can't believe that creep was so close to me and I didn't even realize it! This is just getting scarier by the day. So that was why Charlie was at the house. He was trying to see if there were any clues behind the bush from this morning. I was betting there were none because this guy seemed to be too good and clever to leave anything behind.

"I wonder if Cullen has any ideas or insights on who this might be? " I wonder out loud.

"I doubt it." Jasper answers.

"It couldn't hurt to ask him though could it?"

"I guess not, but we will have to wait until Charlie gets back."

"Why can't I go talk to him? We know he isn't responsible, so he isn't dangerous. But I don't even have to open the door; I can talk to him through his window in his cell door." I offer.

"Why don't we wait until Charlie gets back and we will talk to him and see what he thinks." Jasper says apprehensively.

"Fine, but as soon as he gets back I am getting him to let me go talk to Cullen to try to get some answers. Cullen is nice to me and I think if he is gonna talk it will be to me." I say with a slight pout. I am tired, cranky, and scared. Not a good mix while being in a small room and not being allowed to leave. I almost feel like an inmate at the jail.


	18. Chapter 18

Locked up

Chapter 18

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. SM owns them and I am again just giving them something to do between movies.

Sorry it has been so long since I updated. There has been a LOT going on (death in family, truck getting totaled, family having surgery, etc…) will try really hard to update more often now!

Charlie's POV

As I walked around the yard of my house I can almost feel eyes on my constantly. I keep watching around to see if there is anyone walking around that is not supposed to be there but I never see anyone. I am glad Jasper is with Bella though. I know he will keep her safe.

"Chief Swan!" I hear from behind me. I turn around quickly recognizing the voice as deputy Uley.

"Hey Sam, what did you find?" I ask as he comes jogging up.

"There are a couple of footprints by the bushes but that's it for outside. The other deputies are still dusting for prints inside the house."

"Make sure you get an impression of the prints so we can compare them to any suspects we ay get." I tell Sam.

"Already got it Chief."

"Ahead of me as usual Sam." I say with a small chuckle.

"I learned from the best Chief. I will keep you updated on what else we come up with." Same tells me as he walks back towards the front door of the house.

Suddenly my phone rings in my pocket and I am worrying about Bella all over again.

"Chief Swan" I say quickly as I answer the phone.

"This is Judge Collins. I am calling to inform you of the order to release Edward Cullen from your jail. Charges against him are being dropped due to lack of evidence and the fact that he was in jail at the time of the current murders."

"Yes Judge. I will be en route to the jail now to get him booked out and released." I tell her as I walk towards Sam to let him know what is going on.

"Let me know when he is released from your facility so I can file away his paperwork."

"Yes Judge. Talk to you in a few minutes."

"Sam, I have got to go back to the jail to release Cullen from custody. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Go ahead Chief. I will handle everything here. Take care of Bella too. I know she is scared and would like to spend time with you. I will let you know if we find anything else here and when it is clear to come back."

"Thanks Sam. I owe you one."

And with that I get back in my cruiser and head back to the jail to release Cullen and try to get some more answers to this mystery.


End file.
